This invention relates to a product and method for pre-emptive potential in remediation of oil spills. The invention is more particularly concerned with methods for both installing such a product into a body of petroleum at the wellhead source, in a pipeline or a cargo hold or storage tank, or at some other step as desired during the process of bringing the petroleum from its source to market, before a spill occurs, and recovering said product if a spill does not occur. The product embodying the present invention consists of a novel capsule, coated pellet.sup.1, or pod, any of which may incorporate a time releasant formulation and which also contain micro-organisms capable of consuming hydrocarbon materials, which micro-organisms are released when the capsule or pellet is exposed to an aqueous environment. The product may also contain magnetic or paramagnetic or other materials which may affect the density of the capsule or pellet and also provide for its recoverability. FNT .sup.1 The term "pellet" herein also refers to spheres, irrespective of the various techniques utilized to produce said pellet or sphere, or capsule.